The present invention relates to a transmission comprising a first transmission case and a second transmission case connected together with a transmission shaft extending through the connected portions.
The first and second transmission cases contain oil for lubricating the transmission mechanisms, such as gear mechanisms, housed in the cases and must therefore be sealed off to confine the lubricating oil therein. Since the two cases are usually connected together over the entire opposed wall surfaces of the cases with a packing or the like interposed therebetween, the following problems have heretofore been encountered.
If it is attempted to connect the first and second transmission cases together over the entire wall surfaces, the cases will not be properly intimately fittable unless the wall surfaces are finished with high accuracy. Thus the cases require much labor to make. Additionally the two transmission cases are cumbersome to assemble because they must be fastened to each other uniformly over the entire opposed wall surfaces.